Birds, such as chickens and turkeys, are most often roasted in a pan where the flat back of the bird rests on the bottom of the pan and the breast of the bird faces upwardly. In this position the meat juices tend to move downwardly toward the back and into the roasting pan. Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a holding rack that positions the bird upside down for cooking, allowing the juices to run into the breast instead of away from it. Additional advantages of the rack of the present invention include cooking the bird in the air and not in the fat. Basting is not required because the bird browns evenly.